Tillage and other agricultural implements can perform a variety of tasks, such as breaking up tough ground and smoothing the ground surface. Such implements are commonly towed behind work vehicles, such as tractors, and can be outfitted with a variety of ground-engaging tools, such as shanks, disks, harrowing tools and finishing tools, depending on the ground preparation operation being carried out.